El reencuentro
by idracosapple
Summary: Esta es una historia que trata sobre el reencuentro de Mycroft Holmes con su hermano Sherlock después de la muerte de este. Es mi primera historia. Espero que os guste.


Mycroft Holmes contemplaba la lluvia desde la silla de su despacho. Mañana hacía un año de la muerte de su hermano y todavía seguía afectado. No pudo ir al entierro, no por no haber tenido oportunidad, sino porque todo el país pensaba que su hermano era un asesino y si iba mancharía aún más su nombre, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Él creía en su hermano, creía que Sherlock no había matado a todas esas personas, creía que Moriarty era real, que no era una invención de su hermano. Y Mycroft lo sabía de primera mano. Él había tratado con Moriarty, y en cierta parte, había sido él el que llevó a Moriarty hasta su hermano. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, los dos estaban muertos, y parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado lo que había pasado, todo el mundo menos John Watson, el mejor a migo de Sherlock Holmes. John era un hombre fuerte, excombatiente de guerra, pero la muerte de Sherlock había sido un gran golpe para él. Mycroft estaba cansado, así que decidió ir a su casa para dormir. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, nada más meterse en la cama, se sumergió en un profundo sueño. En su sueño, él se encontraba solo en una habitación cuadrada, con paredes de hormigón y solamente iluminada por una bombilla situada encima de su cabeza.

-Me entregaste a Moriarty- dijo Sherlock, quien había aparecido allí.

-¡Sherlock! Estás vi…

-¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame hablar! ¡Por tu culpa estoy muerto!

-Pero…

-¡Pudiste impedirlo! ¡Pudiste evitar esto! ¡Pero no lo hiciste!- la ira de Sherlock iba aumentando por momentos.

-Sherlock, escúchame, por favor…- dijo Mycroft entre sollozos.

-No te perdonaré nunca…

Mycroft se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en sudores fríos y no podía para de temblar. El mismo sueño desde hace semanas y seguía igual de afectado que la primera vez. Se duchó y miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, todavía quedaban varias horas hasta entrar a trabajar. Decidió ir a la tumba de su hermano, hacía un año de su muerte y no lo había ido a visitar ni una sola vez. Todavía era de noche y seguía lloviendo. Cogió su paraguas y empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó al cementerio, ya no llovía y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte. Buscó entre las tumbas el nombre de su hermano mientras vigilaba que no hubiera nadie por allí, si alguien le veía, su reputación caería en picado al mostrar afecto por un supuesto asesino aunque este fuera su hermano. Ahí, enfrente de él estaba la tumba que andaba buscando. Cuando vio su nombre escrito sobre la lápida negra le dio un vuelco al corazón. Soltó el paraguas, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Él, el hombre de hielo, el que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo llorando a más no poder.

-Lo siento- consiguió susurrar entre sollozos.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y una voz dijo:

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

Esa voz le resultaba familiar, muy familiar. Mycroft se giró y vio a su hermano, allí, de pie enfrente de él.

-¡Sherlock!- gritó y corrió a abrazarle.

Así permanecieron unos instantes y Mycroft se separó con cuidado, como si su hermano fuera de porcelana.

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Te suicidaste, todos te vimos allí en el suelo.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Sherlock mientras recogía el paraguas y se lo tendía a Mycroft. –No alces mucho la voz, se supone que estoy muerto.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- exclamó Mycroft extrañado. No entendía nada.

-Moriarty me dio un ultimátum, o me suicidaba o mataba a John, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Pero todavía tengo mucho que hacer en este mundo, por eso fingí mi muerte.

-¿Y él lo sabe? Digo… ¿John sabe que estás vivo?

-No, y no se lo digas. Quiero que ese momento sea… especial- dijo Sherlock mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ya- exclamó Mycroft con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su cara.

Sherlock no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

_No es por lo que tú piensas. Tanto su vida como la mía corren peligro si su reacción a la noticia no es la adecuada. Quiero tener la situación bajo control, todo planificado.

-Entiendo. Si los secuaces de Moriarty se enterasen…

-Olvídate de ellos. Por mucho que quisieran, no podrían hacer nada.

En ese momento empezaron a sonar las campanas de la iglesia del cementerio. Eran las ocho siete de la mañana.

-Tengo que irme, Mycroft- dijo Sherlock. –Ahora empieza a llegar gente y nadie puede saber que estoy vivo, ¿lo entiendes?- Mycroft asintió. –Adios, cuidate.

Sherlock marchó sin dar oportunidad a su hermano a despedirse. Cuando estaba ya lejos se giró y gritó:

-¡Y no le digas nada a John!

Mycroft levantó la mano para despedirse. Miró al cielo, estaba despejado, igual que sus preocupaciones, las nubes se habían disipado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por hablar con su hermano. Había muchas cosas que quería decirlo, muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, muchas disculpas… Pero ahora sabía que su hermano estaba bien, y él estaba contento por eso. Miró su reloj y se encaminó hacia el Club Diógenes.


End file.
